Online retailers have come up with many clever methods to advertise their goods and services on the World Wide Web via the Internet. One such scheme is referred to as a pop-up window. A pop-up window, sometimes referred to as a pop-up advertisement, is a window that suddenly appears (pops up) when a user takes a particular action, such as when a user selects a link with a mouse click or presses a special function key on a keyboard. Generally, pop-up windows are one of two types. A pop-up advertisement is a window that appears on top of the active window, thereby disrupting the user by blocking the view of the active window. A pop-under advertisement is a pop-up window that appears underneath the active window so that it does not disturb the user.
While pop-up windows are primarily used for advertising, there are a variety of other uses for pop-up windows. For example, an online retailer might use a pop-up window to present a survey, or otherwise solicit information, from the user.